Into The Future
by supersunchan
Summary: Yoru appears before Sora and tells him that his future is corrupted, and Sora is introduced to himself 14 years later as an evil dictator of Japan, also, Sora learns his friends' fate as well, Sunao is pregnant, and guess who's the father? Warnings inside
1. Into the future

I'm here guys! With my greatest brainchild ever! Enjoy!

WARNINGS:lemon, violence, love-triangels, language, drama to the extreme!

Pairings:SoraNao, NaoMatsu, ShiNana, YoruRan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora could see hint of sunlight as he flickered his eyes open, the dorm was completely empty. Sora turned, griping his pink stuffed animal tighter. He couldn't stand being alone, he loved being with Sunao no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"Hey Toshizo-kun? " He asked the elephant. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if Fujimori and I got along better, and he would cuddle next to me without being gone every morning?"

"Nyaa? " Sora said, impersonating Toshizo's voice.

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I do sound funny..."

Sora sighed, even after he and Sunao had been going out, they still were distant... they still had that insane past running through their veins...

"No, thats over with... " He said, "I want to forget our past, and focus on our future...Fujimori."

"Sora." A voice called, but it wasn't Sunao's voice... it was too low, too...overpowering.

He turned. "Wha--" The room became scilent, colors changing, wind charging through the room. Suddenly a dark figure came through a smokey substance...

"I-It can't be... " Sora gasped. "Y-Yoru..."

The figure's face was revealed, It was.

"Sora, hello again." The slightly darker haired man said, although, Yoru looked much different. His hair was prickly and long down to his ankles, his amber eye shined as bright as the sun, and he was wearing tattered clothing that showed most of his skin.

"Oh my god... h-how, w-what ha--" Sora studdered, his face flustered.

Yoru let out a small chuckle, yet he wasn't in the best of moods as his voice showed. "This isn't the time to act like that Sora, there's something very wrong going on."

The blueberry relaxed himself, still feeling a little woosy. "Where? Whats wrong?"

"It's about you... It's about your future... "

"What? " Sora said, almost standing on the bed. "M-My future?"

Yoru sighed slightly, "You have to check it out...I-I don't know how--" He froze, body trembling, fingers grasped in a fist. "You might do something you'll regret..."

Sora's face was undescribeable, he looked like a cross between worried, and completely freaked out. "C-Can you... show me what you..." He paused, not knowing how to finish the sentence, but hoping Yoru would.

The taller man nodded, "I can take you there...but you can only look at the mess." He reached out his arm, wrapped in bandages that looked like it had been years there. A large blue portal growing on the wall against Sora's bed. Lights shined through the room.

"Whoa... " The blueberry gasped.

"Enter, Sora... " Yoru demanded, pointing torward the entrance.

Sora stepped into it slowly, stopping only to look at Yoru behind him, holding his hand.

"It's alright, come on, I'm here." He said.

"Yes." Sora aggreed, gripping the wrinkled Yoru's tired yet firm hand, and walked into a deserted looking world...

"This is it, the future of Japan..." He said, letting Sora go.

Sora walked closer, it looked terrible, the streets were empty and grey, and wind blew through windchimes making ugly rusty noises.

"Holy shit... " He gasped, staring at Yoru. "How did this happen...?"

Yoru turned, his face cold and emotionless. "You happened. "

He froze, "N-No...h-how could I..."

"Hashiba no! " A squeal shriked.

Sora looked around. "N-No way--that voice!!"

Yoru shifted his position, not looking in the same direction as Sora. "You can only look..."

The blueberry ran in the area he heard the scream, and to his suprize...it was a gorgeous young man, lying on the ground beaten in briuses, beautiful red blood dripping from his nose and mouth, and ratted long pink hair.

"Fujimori!" Sora yelled.

"My Fujimori... " A long blue haired person said, walking torward the injured body.

Sora paused and looked up at the attacker... It was himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if you want more...(evil laugh)


	2. Into relationships

Nyaa! Here you go guys! I give you chapter 2!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, love-triangles, male-pregnancy, language, violence, and drama!

To all you reviewers: Any negitive comments, please keep them away. Arigato!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my..." Sora started, hiding behind some giant hedge. He eye-balled the larger him... he looked like Yoru did, although his features seemed much scarier...

Future Sunao coughed, still somewhat-passed out on the ground, his long pink hair was pulled up into buns, strands fell off the sides and onto his shoulders. Sora walked closer, grasping Sunao's chin and looking into his halfway shut eyes.

"It's been awhile... my love. "

Sunao's eyes widened, "Hashiba... I..."

Sora smirked, "You're weak. " He lifted Sunao with one arm, "You're nothing but a worthless whore. "

"H-Hashi--" Sunao studdered.

"Hmph..." Sora sighed, dropping him on the hard surface once again.

"Ngh!"

Young Sora shreiked. "Fujimori!" Unable to take watching the one he loved being pushed around...exspecially by himself...

"Get away from him Sora! "

"Eh?" Sora said, looking back.

There stood Matsuri, hair held up in to ponytails curled together, looking seriously pissed. "I said get away!"

Sora chuckled evily. "Aww, how romantic..." He looked down at Sunao. "Looks like you've got a little stalker."

The blonde snarled, "How dare you Sora..."

Sora just started laughing, "As if you had a chance you we--"

Matsuri punched him, Sora crashed into the wall of a hard building... "You mother fucker!!!"

The blueberry was clueless... he was stuck in the middle of a story he didn't even know...

"Grr.." Sora growled, rubbing his head. "This isn't the end Matsuri..." He said, then vanished out of sight.

"M-Matsuri..." Sunao weakly studdered...

"Nao! " He said lifting Sunao in his arms, "I have to get you to hospital!"

As Matsuri ran Sunao clutched tighter, tears filling his eyes. 'Hashiba...' Sora followed, "What in the world is going on with me?"

-----

"Are you feeling okay Mr.Honjyo?" A young adult doctor asked.

"Hn, I'll be okay...but what about..." Sunao held his stomach,body trembling.

"I don't know, we still need to run some tests..."

"Please make sure he's alright." Matsuri asked, clutching the doctors hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the baby's safe."

"Good." Sunao sighed back into his bed, "It's the most important thing right now."

Matsuri shrugged, "Why must you toy with my emotions?" He teased.

Sunao giggled, " 'Cause it's fun."

"Mm, so you're doing good Nao?"

"Yeah, as long as..."

"Please stop worring, he'll be safe." Matsuri reasured, kissing Sunao's forehead.

--

"Yoru... Fujimori and Matsuri...they're..." Sora frowned.

"Thats right, they are..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I'm leaving you guys to ponder. Please review!


	3. Into Sora's mind

Here we go! Sukisho's fanfic's are just not in action anymore!!! So I need to set the record straight! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunao's sweet sleeping face was displayed for Sora as he looked at him, "Fujimori... you haven't changed a bit... you're still so beautiful and you sleep so well..."

Sunao turned after he felt Sora place his hand on the top of his head, feeling his soft, a tad bit ratted pink hair.

Sora sighed... "I don't know how this could've happened... this creepy future, you and Matsuri... and a baby too?"

"Mm, Hashiba..." Sunao yawned making the blueberry jump.

"C-Can you hear me?"

Giant pink eyes peered open to look into the blue ones... "Hashiba... you-you came back..."

Sora was suprised, as well as Yoru who was against the window looking interested in what was going on. "Fujimori how can you--" He stopped, finding Sunao grinning softly.

"Wow... I forgot how cute you were then..." He giggled, making Sora blush slightly, but he quickly shook it off.

"Fujimori... how can you see me?" The blueberry asked.

"I don't know... how can I not?" Sunao teased, slowly grabbing Sora as well as he could in his condition. He continued to giggle anonymously, "I missed you... so much."

The blueberry couldn't help but feel like shit, this innocent man being hurt like that...

"Fujimori... do--" Suddenly there was a clutter, a loud one... "Wha?"

"Ngh..." Sunao moaned tiredly, then fell back onto the bed.

"F-Fuji--"

"Heh..."

He turned... wind came blowing from the door to the room.

"Guess who?" The evil Sora chuckled, walking torward the badly injured Sunao. Pink eyes peered once more, this time he scowled.

"What are you doing here...?" Sunao growled.

"Mmm, I just wanted to see your beautiful face again my love. " He snickered, a suductive grin grew on his face.

"Oh yeah... you almost destroyed two lives today... very romantic."

"Hph.. more than that cutie."

Sunao showed an aggrivated look, he didn't find it funny at all.

"How is your child? Did I kill it finally?"

"SHUT UP!" Sunao yelled, sitting up a lifting his fist to make Sora pay.

Sora accepted the fist into his own, staring into the rabid growling of Sunao's face. "You don't need that bastard Matsuri... and you certainly don't need that retched child with him."

"Don't you DARE say that!!! " The pinkhaired screamed, grabbing the larger man's shirt and falling to his knees. He sobbed into the ripped fabric he was wearing, "Please Hashiba... please... don't hurt my baby..."

Young Sora stood in shock, while future Sora's eyes lowered down, "Then, you must do something for me in return..."

"Hashiba..."

He carressed Sunao's cheeks and pulled him in a holding position, "Fujimori..." Tears fell from the weary blue eyes, showing affection which he hadn't shown since... before.

Sunao twitched after he felt cold hands push his shirt off slightly. "Hashiba... stop!"

"Sora!" Matsuri barged in, breathing heavily.

Said person laughed, "You just won't leave us alone will you?"

The blonde scowled, "No way! Not after what you did earlier, or anytime you ever got near him after you turned into a dickhead!"

"Hahahaha!" Tears fell even harder from Sora's eyes. "You hurt me Matsuri... Fujimori was mine, and you stole him from me...I will never forgive you..."

The blueberry's eyes grew wider.

Winds came once more, making Sora dissapear again.

"Matsuri... H-Hashiba, he..."

"What?" Matsuri turned in the pinkhaired's direction.

"Hashiba is back Matsuri!" Sunao said, his face shot.

"Nao... its over." The blonde reasurred. "Sora will never be good again... not after tonight."

"But--"

"NO!" Matsuri yelled, Sunao backed away, his pink eyes growing larger and watering gently. "Its over..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review...


	4. Into Yoru and Ran's tragety

Yup! New chappie! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going to get anywhere with Fujimori with that damn Matsuri watching his every move... Fujimori also seems to be babbling about Hashiba coming back... it seems that Yoru has reappeared." Sora said, turning around. "You sure are a lot of trouble aren't you... Ran?"

"Sora... what are you planning to do...?" The pinkhaired asked.

He laughed, "Until Yoru shows his face to me once more, you will be my hostage you slut."

"Asshole." Ran hissed, tring to break free of chains clutching his body.

"Go ahead, try to run... I'll kill you."

Ran's eyes grew large, filled with fear. "Yoru... please come for me..."

--

"Ah." Sunao sighed, falling into his bed.

Matsuri smiled, "Is he giving you trouble?"

"He kicks a lot thats for sure." Sunao giggled. "But It will be all worth it, I know that for a fact."

"Thats good to hear, I'm glad you're happy."

"Matsuri..." Sunao blushed, looking into his husband's green eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." The blonde said.

"...Why did you marry me huh?"

Matsuri stared at Sunao. "Why do you think?"

"Did you pity me?"

"No."

"Were you sexually frustrated?"

"Heh, no."

"Did you love me?"

"You're getting warm!"

"Matsuri!"

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"I was madly in love with you, and your body."

"WHA?!"

Matsuri laughed. "Nao..." He caressed the smaller male's face, "Calm down, you wouldn't want to hurt him."

"Its your fault you know! You had to go and attack me that night!" Sunao laughed.

The blonde giggled as well. "You're too easy to attack, I just took advantage of your weakness."

The pink haired laughed more, "Ma--"

Suddenly there was a thump, the door spread wide open.

"Honjou-kun! Sunao-kun!" Called a familiar, brown haired male.

"Nanami-sama?" Sunao exclaimed.

"Oh thank god you're safe!" Nanami said, hugging Sunao and holding him tightly.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Shinichiro asked as he came in the room.

"Everythings fine Shinichiro-san." Matsuri reassured.

"I heard Sora got you in here, what did he do?" Shinichiro asked.

Sunao sighed gently, "He just... I don't know..."

--

Sora lay in the grass, thinking of Sunao. "Fujimori, is there anything I can do? How can you see me?" Tears filled his eyes. "Hey Yoru?" He asked.

No response.

"Yoru?" He sat up, "Where are you?"

--

"I've been waiting for this moment Yoru..." The evil Sora said.

"Damn it Sora!" Yoru yelled. "Let me go! Let Ran go!" He tried to break free of the grip of his own chains.

"Yoru!" Ran screamed.

"I'm finally going to do this... I'm finally going to kill you, and enjoy your blood that litters on the ground."

"SORA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review...


	5. Into the truth

_I'm alone..._

"Sora stop!"

_What..?_

"Yoru no!"

_What am I doing..?_

Sora opened his eyes briefly. Right before him he had seen it all. Yoru and Ran were trapped in chains. There was he... the Sora he had feared of becoming.

_How did I get here?_

"There you are!" Shinichiro yelled as Nanami clinged onto him. Matsuri and Sunao followed suit.

Sora turned. "Great, the gang's all here.. I couldn't have asked for a better moment." He grinned.

"Sora, this needs to stop. We're tired of it." Matsuri said.

_I-I can't move... I'm invisible..._

"Never Matsuri."

"I had finally figured it out not to long ago."

Everyone turned to Matsuri in shock, including poor Sunao looking up from the wheelchair he was put in, holding his stomache tightly.

"Shut up Matsuri." Sora mumbled.

"It was the mind control, it finally got to you after years of experiments."

"You mean..?" Nanami started.

"A-Aizawa did this to you?" Shinichiro shuddered.

"NO!" Sora screamed. "He did no such thing! I did this myself, all he ever did-"

"Hashiba.." Sunao said in a quiet tone.

_Aizawa..?_

Matsuri began to walk around Sora and continued. "He found you.. he wasn't as dead as we had hoped."

"I said shut up Matsuri!"

Ran scratched his chains. "Agh.. I can't get it.."

"You allowed him to make you this way Sora.." The blonde said, not giving in to Sora's demand.

Sora clutched his head, "N-No.. no I.. I could never!" He fell to the floor cring massive amouts of tears.

"Ahh!" Sunao began to pant loudly. "M-Matsuri..!"

"Oh crap." Shinichiro said.

"Nao.. is it..?" Matsuri couldn't finish.

"No! That child will never be born! I won't allow it!" Sora screamed, running up to the young couple with blood streaming down his nose.

"Enough!"

They turned to see Yoru and Ran free.

"This is the last of it Sora..."

--

Yay! Cliff hanger! xD

Please read the next and last chapter coming later! And please review!


End file.
